Way Big Relationship
by Omni Raizen
Summary: Since there are very few of these out there I figured I'd give a shot at it myself. Rated M for there may be some Lemons later on in the story. Cut me some slack, first this is only second fanfic posted on this website and second I have never written a Rated M story. Anyway's please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow never eat chili fries and a chocolate smoothie and then watch Ben 10 episodes. **

**Ben: Hey what's wrong with chili fries and a smoothie!?**

**Everything dude...Everything. Now. *whispers in the readers ear* My story is a Way Bad Ben Tennyson pairing, but don't tell Ben that. **

**Ben: Hater...Anyways who did you pair me up with?**

**Oh you'll see *Grins***

**Ben: I-I don't like that look...Anyway's Rayzen doesn't own Ben 10 **

Everyone was tired, the Incursean armada had an army of mutated, feral To'kustars and they had done serious damage but after Psychobos was knocked out, his control over the Way Bads ended sending them into following their feral To'kustar instincts. They attacked anything that moved, the plumbers were working on a way to stop them, while a white and red To'kustar with three red lines on his neck.

He had blades that started at his wrists and went up to his elbows and has fingerless gloves, similar to Four Arm's gloves. There are also blades on his waist and front thighs a hourglass symboled dial on its chest fought the seemingly never ending waves of Way Bads. This To'kustar went by the name Way Big, otherwise known as Ben Tennyson the bearer of the Omnitrix. Wave after wave each Way Bad fell to Way Big's power, but for each mutated To'kustar he knocked out another took it's place.

One Way Bad in particular, the first female Way Bad, kept come at Way Big even after he knocked her down every time she came at him. Finally the wave's of Way Bad's ended, but left Way Big exhausted in the end, and just as he was about to sit down but the sound of stomping feet caught his attention. The sound came from a beaten, and equally tired Way Bad, the first female Way Bad. They both panted in exhaustion, staring each other down before the Way Bad made her move.

She knew that Way Big was exhausted from all the fighting hoping it would give her advantage but with each time she got back up to fight Way Big she grew tired herself. The Way Bad let out a loud roar before charging at Way Big with amazing speed even if she was exhausted. Way Big saw this but was to tired to dodge and was tackled to the ground by the Way Bad, leaving Way Big dazed.

Taking advantage of the situation, the Way Bad took a deep breath before roaring in Way Big's face, but as she breathed in she smelt something only a To'kustar could smell, pheromones. Way Big's body had been secreting the pheromones as a reaction to the all the fighting he had been doing, but unbeknown to him the pheromone was that the male To'kustars released when challenging other male To'kustars for a female.

The Way Bad quickly realized the scent and panted twice as heavily, while a light blush covered her cheeks and her eyelids dropped slightly. She took in the sight of the exhausted Way Big, she purred lightly and inched her face towards Way Big's, letting her instincts guide her in what to do. Way Big slowly came to and lightly shook off the daze, he blinked a couple of times before his vision settled and focused. While Way Big was still tired and could not get enough strength to push the Way Bad off of him, he quickly looked at her only to see her in a sort of trance.

He took in her facial features, her slightly dropped eyelids, the light blush on her cheeks, and her lips slightly pushed out for a kiss. Way Big freaked out slightly and tried to push the Way Bad off of him but failed too and had his own To'kustarian lips met by the female Way Bad's. Way Big's eye's widened from shock as the Way Bad completely closed her eyes and let her lower eye's shifted to where they were facing Way Big's own lower eye's. The two pairs of lower eye's just stared at each other before a bright stream of cosmic energy flowed out of the Way Bad's lower eyes and into Way Big's. The Way Bad's eyes shot open and glowed a bright green while Way Big's eyes glowed a bright red.

Soon the cosmic energy stopped and the Way Bad's lower eyes shifted back into place and the glowing eyes of both To'kustars dimmed down to revel their eyes. The Way Bad slowly pull away her lips away from Way Big's and stared into his eyes, noticing a slight red glow to them as Way Big stared back into her's noticing a slight green glow to them. The Way Bad purred once again, loud enough for Way Big to hear.

Way Big blushed lightly as he heard her purr and propped himself up on his elbows, staring at the Way Bad. **"Why did you just kiss me…and what just happened?" **Way Big asked. The Way Bad only smiled lightly and laid her head against his chest. **"You fought all the males and beat them, and even stopped my sisters. You fought and won. So I rewarded you by bonding to you. Also since I already know your name it should be fair that you know mine. My name is Tala. Not Way Bad." **The Way Bad explained in a seductive female voice instead of growling or roaring. **"I'm am now yours Way Big and You. Are. Mine~." **Tala cooed with a seductive smile. **"W-Whoa easy there um…Tala. Your probably just exhausted from all the fighting and that's why you aren't thinking straight." **Way Big said hoping to calm her down before she could do anything to him.

Luckily an all to familiar sound filled the sky, the hourglass symbol on Way Big's chest began to blink with a beeping sound. A bright green flash filled the sky and enveloped Way Big causing Tala to cover eyes. She opened her eyes to the sound of a groaning voice and a small human male with shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin. He wore a shirt which is black and has a green stripe in the middle with a white 10 and green stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wore brown pants with pockets at the knees and green and white shoes. He wears the Omnitrix on his left wrist, which looked much like a normal wrist watch, unlike its original form. Tala looks down at Ben with slight confusion before realizing that he was the famous Ben Tennyson and only smirked as she reached out for Ben but was stopped by the sound of a gun warming up.

She quickly turned to see the Proto-TRUK in it's flight mode, and she frowned at the sight before turning her attention back to Ben, once again reaching out from him. She felt a slight sting and noticed a red outline surround her before she felt a heavy pull and then she was in a different place then she was before. She was in the Null Void and scowled at the fact that she was sent here and growled. **"I will get out of here and get back to my mate!" **Tala screamed in anger before smashing her fists into the ground, leaving a large crater. She then roared returning to her feral Way Bad nature and began walking through the Null Void. Her instincts guiding her on what to do and where to go. Meanwhile back on Earth, Ben had quickly changed back into Way Big and taken down the imperial ship which carried Milleous, The emperor of the Incursean Empire, with a green cosmic ray. Milleous quickly escaped the destruction in an escape pod and crashed into the ground, leaving a large crater. The Plumber's quickly placed him under arrest, with Gwen trapping him in a bubble of bright mana.

Attea, who was behind the group, quickly picking the lock on her cuffs and made her way to the front of the group offering them a deal. She takes control of empire and leaves earth, and they don't get into a war with the Incurseans. While Ben quickly objected to the deal, his grandpa Max stepped in and took Attea up on her offer. Saving the earth from a war it never wanted and brought together both humans and aliens together. But for some reason Ben felt empty, like he had just lost something he cared for. He quickly brushed it off and turned to face his cousin and grandpa. "So did any of the Way Bad's step on any Mr. Smoothies while I was gone?" Gwen only smiled before saying. "Ben Tennyson is back."

**Ben: A FREAKING WAY BAD!**

**Oi, if you got a problem then go a head and leave the story, but remember you won't get a smoothie or chili fries for another three years.**

**Ben:...Damn you**

**Oh you'll thank me later. So how's Ester...And Looma, Attea, Helen, and well all the other alien girls you somehow got gunning for you?**

**Ben: I. Will. Hurt You. *Ben waves his hand above the omnitirx***

**Don't do it or I will embarrass you in the next chapter. **

**Ben: *Slams the omnitrix dial down and becomes Way Big.***

**You're gonna regret that...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ow...Ow...Ow...Ow...Hey Ben come and do the disclaimer!**

**Ben:...**

**Damn it fine...Tala would you please do the disclaimer for me.**

**Tala: Of course. Rayzen does not own Ben 10, now about our deal.**

**Already done. Just be ready in the story okay. **

**Tala: Thank you**

**Heh gonna suck to be you Ben.**

A few months had pasted since the Incurseans invaded earth. Humans have become aware of aliens and quickly accepted them into their world. Else where we find Ben in the Plumber base, with a tired Gwen and Kevin. They had just defeated the Rooters and left them in the Null Void, with Ben's last words to them, "Good luck with the Way Bads."

Everyone was talk and apologized for what they did. While the team talked and discussed what happened, Ben just stared at the Null Void portal, watching the red crackling energy spread off of the opening. He continued to stare at it looking to be in a sort of trance, his grandpa max quickly snapped him of out of it by putting a hand on his shoulder smiling. "Hey Ben. Listen how about we close the portal and go eat some of my swamp moss chili gumbo." Ben just shivered and smiled. "Uh…No thanks Grandpa I'm good." Ben and his grandpa turned from the portal as it began to close but just before it did, a large grey hand with a purple glove and spiked bracelet began to widen the Null Void portal.

Both Ben and his grandpa felt a rush of wind and turned back to the portal, their eye's widening at what was happening before them. "There's only one thing that can do this…" "WAY BAD!" Ben shouted and jumped back catching the attention of everyone else, their eyes widening in shock at sight of a Way Bad pushing it's way through the Null Void to the Plumber base. The Way Bad looked familiar to Ben, the Way Bad just looked around the floor of the base growling at everyone before it set it's sights on Ben. The Way Bad just stared at Ben for a few seconds before it took in a deep breath. The Way Bad smelt something…familiar and it was coming from Ben. It was the sent of To'kustar pheromones, that Ben used as Gutrot to attract the Way Bads to the Rooters base in the Null Void. The Way Bad stared at Ben once again, but with a longing look in it's eye's, a lightly blush on it's cheeks, and a lust filled smirk on it's face. The Way Bad purrs lightly and quickly reaches out for Ben, catching him off guard. Ben struggled against the Way Bad's grip to reach the omnitrix, but the Way Bad's grip was holding his arms to his sides as it brought him close to it's face. Ben started to panic at the fear of being eaten by a Way Bad but the Way Bad stopped after feeling a slight sting on it's leg and looked down in annoyance, to see a grey metal covered Kevin, a very pissed off Gwen, and a scowling Rook aiming at it's leg to get it's attention. "Put Ben down. Now." Gwen said in a very dark voice that even scared Kevin.

"I would advise that you listen to her. It is for your safety and for Ben's." Rook joined in his usual monotone voice. The Way Bad just glared at them before turning it's back to them and jumped through the roof of the base on to the street above. Ben quickly looked around trying to think of a way to get free of the Way Bad's grip and found it. As luck would have it when the Way Bad had jumped onto the street it loosened it's grip on Ben just enough for him to reach the omnitrix and for him to slam the dial down. "Come on Omnitrix…Please give me Way Big. Not Ball Weevil, not Jury Rigg , not Pesky Dust, and certainly not The Worst or Molestache. Got it. Way. Big." Ben quickly slammed the dial of the Omnitrix down, hoping that he would get Way Big, and the omnitrix had heard him because in a flash of bright green light, which caused the Way Bad to let go of Ben to cover it's eyes, Ben found himself towering over the buildings around him which always meant for the bearer of the omnitrix that he had become… **"Way Big!"**

Way Big stood to his full height and smirked lightly. **"Oh yeah, now it's on Way Bad!" **Way Big quickly jumps back from the Way Bad and sets himself in a battle stance but the Way Bad did not do the same instead it only stared at Way Big, biting it's lower lip and rubbing it's thighs together as it eye'd Way Big making him feel uneasy. **"Uh are you okay…You know what never mind I truthfully don't want to know. Any way's lets get started." **The Way Bad only licked it's lips slowly, as if to tease Way Big, and quick jumped at him tackling him to the ground. Way Big quickly pushed the Way Bad off of him and held it back as it tried to push its body back on him. **"Oh man. Not again. What's wrong with you and why do you look so familiar to me…Wait you can't be? Tala!?" **The Way Bad only smirked and pushed out of Way Big's grip and pressed it's body against Way Big's. **"Miss me my mate cause I certainly missed you, but I must say I find you much cuter in your other form and much easier to grab and hold. But for now that is enough talk. I need you now more then ever since those pheromones had entered my system. Cause of you I was forced into heat and need to mate. Now." **

Tala smirked once again with a moderate blush on her face, pressing her lips against his with lust, grinding her body against his. Ben, still transformed as Way Big, blushed heavily at her actions but soon found himself grinding his body against hers and kissing her back with equal force, out of pure instinct. Tala soon pulled her lips off of Way Big's and slide her hands to her top but was stopped when all to familiar newscast van drove up and the most annoying reporter in Ben's career, quickly jumped out of the van. "This is Will Harangue in down town Bellwood and appears to be the menace Ben 10 and The first Way Bad working together in trying to conquer the world he so claims to protect. As it would seem for him to conquer the Earth he wants to repopulate the Way Bad population by starting with the first Way Bad!" Hearing Harangue's voice was enough to anger Ben but after he had spoke his comment Ben was beyond angered, no he was pissed off. **"WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? EVERY TIME I DO SOMETHING TO HELP AND YOU TRY TO TURN IT AGAINST ME BUT THAT WAS TO FAR!" **Way Big shouted and quickly tried to push Tala off of him but she simply placed a hand on his chest and pushed him back down on the ground. Tala, herself, was angered at the fact that this man was bad mouthing her as some kind of cheap whore, so she slowly picked up her hand and slammed it down on the reporters van.

Since the driver, camera man and Will had all gotten out of the van all that was crushed was the van it's self and the rest of the reporters equipment, leaving a scared reporter, camera man and driver without a van. Way Big only smirked lightly and looked at Tala. **"I'm starting to like you." **It was at this exact moment when the omnitrix decided to time out with a flash of bright green light reverting Way Big back to Ben. Ben quickly pulled himself up and climbed out of the body crater he left as Way Big and felt something on his left shoulder. "Ben Tennyson. I see that you've found what it feels like for a To'kustar to find a mate but from now on if one of your aliens meet a female of said species, please let me know so I can help." A voice came from his shoulder and he quickly turned his head only to see a Galven standing on his left shoulder. "Azmuth? What are you doing here and what are you talking about?" Ben asked the Galven. "I will explain soon enough but first…" Azmuth looked up at the mutant To'kustar and smiled lightly. "I have a gift for your new friend." Azmuth quickly jumped off of Ben's shoulder and walked in front of Tala. "Let me see your wrist dear. I promise I won't bite."

Tala slowly slide her left wrist in front of Azmuth to which he jumped a top her spiked bracelet and then behind it to her forearm. Azmuth pulled out a small silver and purple covered cube and placed it behind her spiked bracelet. Azmuth then press a button on the cube and jumped off of Tala's wrist and onto Ben's head. "Hey watch the hair." Ben groaned at Azmuth to which Azmuth only told the Ben. "Be quiet and watch."

The cube on Tala's wrist began to glow and move on it's own. Tala watched the cube curiously before it turned into a liquid like state and wrapped it's self around Tala's wrist, like a bracelet. Once done the former cube now bracelet, solidifies into a purple bracelet with a green stripe running down the middle it with a bright purple gem on top of the bracelet. "Now then just press the gem." Azmuth instructed to which Tala followed and pressed the gem down with a finger. Soon after there was a bright flash of purple light and began to shrink till she was a human sized To'kustar, roughly an inch or two shorter than Ben. She had dark red iris eye's with a light green ring around the edges. Her body was formed perfectly, she had a hourglass figure that even models would kill for. Her breasts, ass, and waist were rounded to perfection. Ben ogled her and drooled lightly, looking up and down her new well developed body. Tala found her new body very strange but noticed the looks it was gaining from Ben and shook her hips a little to tease Ben. Tala smirked and walked up to Ben, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"Do I look that good to you, my Ben." Ben couldn't help but blush at Tala's actions and was close to losing control of himself but was brought back under control when Azmuth cleared his throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. No, then listen. First off the bracelet on her arm allows her to control her size, so she can change to a human's size, to To'kustar's with easy and adjust to any height in-between. Now, Ben when you fought all of the male Way Bads, the To'kustar form to you call Way Big, was releasing a pheromone, only released when challenging other males for a female and if I remember correctly your new friend here "rewarded" you with a kiss correct."

Ben simply nodding remembering everything that had happened. "Ben, by To'kustar laws you and her are now a married couple that is ready to have a child. Which is why I believe that it is best I activate the cross species mating. Omnitrix access Cross-Species mating." For a couple of seconds the omnitrix did nothing before the dial popped up. "Cross-Species mating active. User is now able to mate effectively with any known species." the omnitrix replied in a monotone copy of Ben's voice, before the dial withdrew its self back into the omnitrix. "WhoaWhoaWhoaWhoaWhoa, you're telling me I'm married now!?" "Yes, now that that's done. Ben I want you to know that I've already discussed this with your grandfather and also there is something else." "What Azmuth?" "Well your new wife will be stuck in heat for the next five weeks. So good luck. And Ben?" "Yes Azmuth?" Ben said in an annoyed tone. "You have company."

With that said Azmuth quickly disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Ben alone with a very attractive, human sized To'kustar. Ben felt a sudden push against his chest and refused to look down, already knowing what it was pressed tightly against his chest. "T-Tala…Think you can let go now?" Tala was about to answer when the sound of laughing came from behind her and Ben. The laughing was coming from Kevin, who was on the ground laughing like a hyaena, while Gwen, Grandpa Max, and Rook each chuckled. Ben blushed lightly and quickly glared at Kevin. "Damn it Kevin. This isn't funny!" Kevin just continued to laugh ignoring Ben completely while Max finally managed to stop his chuckling long enough for him to talk to his grandson. "Well Ben are you going to introduce your wife to the family, since you two are already so close." "GRANDPA!" As Ben stumbled on words to explain what had happened everyone just laughed, leaving Ben embarrassed with a horny human-sized To'kustar pressing her breasts against his back. It was gonna be a long talk with his parents, and a very long five weeks. Ben just knew something was gonna go wrong. Boy that was on understatement of the life time.

**Ben: *Runs around looking for a place to hide* Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!**

**Ben what are you doing? **

**Ben: Hide me dude! PLEASE! **

**Why...? Wait let me guess, Tala's trying to bed you right. *grins***

**Ben: YES, NOW PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Alright alright. Here hide in my room. I doubt the human sized To'kustar will look in there.**

**Ben: Thankyou****Thankyou****Thankyou****Thankyou****Thankyou****Thankyou****Thankyou****Thankyou****Thankyou****Thankyou! *Ben quickly runs off and hides in my bed room***

**Tala: Where is he?**

**In my room, down the hall and to the left...and please wash the sheets when you are done. *walks off, hearing Ben scream* Told you I would embarrass you...Anyway's see you guys next time, or in this case next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 4

**I STILL LIVE! I so sorry you guys for the long wait not easy trying to write a fanfic while working and taking tests.**

**Ben: Oh for the love of- Shut up with that okay **

**Whatever you just mad about the chapter. Oh yeah before I forget. ****For those of you who have just been waiting for this chapter. That's right I'm talking to you Danny! Here you go! **

**Ben do the disclaimer!**

**Ben: No.**

**Tala please do the disclaimer.**

**Tala: I am sorry but I can not.**

**Okay fine I'll just do it ****myself. Ahem. I, Rayzen Dinobot, do not own Ben 10.**

**DP: Hey ummm Rayzen may have changed somethings in the story.**

**Deadpool what did you-**

**DP: BRING THE NOISE!**

It was a normal day in Bellwood, well as normal as its gonna get with Ben Tennyson around for four weeks. Ben has been dodging Tala's attempts to bed him, for four weeks straight and was getting pretty tired of it all. For the first week everything was fine, Tala had been lightly teasing Ben by either shacking her hips or lightly pressing her breasts against his back. The second week was much like the first, but Tala had grown a little bold and lightly groped Ben's crotch causing Ben blush and yelp from the grabs. Soon the third week came along and Tala had grown much bolder in her actions, from pinning him against a wall and rubbing her knee against his crotch to groping him in public and even slipping her hand into his pants.

The fourth week, in Ben's opinion, was the worst. Tala had grown extremely bold and started to tease Ben more and more, in her increased boldness she would grab and drag him to the nearest hotel or bathroom or even begin to unzip and unbutton his pants and even sniff his crotch under the table, luckily Ben had somehow escaped each attempt, and with the constant teasing everyone was amazed that Ben had lasted so long with out losing control of his raging teenage hormones. But now was the fifth week and this week was the most dangerous for our hero. For most of the week Ben had been able to avoid Tala and her attempts but today was the last day and Tala had been working on a scheme to get Ben. With most of the day going by quickly Ben had made his way back home, for the entire day he hadn't seen Tala and that worried him.

After making it home he quickly walked in, greeted his parents and went to his room to take a nap, but he wasn't the surprise that a waited him. As he opened the door to his bedroom he noticed that the light were completely off and would not turn on, as he entered his room he tried to look for a source of light, his vision already adjusting to the darkness of the room, but jumped when he heard his door slam shut and lock. "H-Hello…? Anyone there?" Ben asked. "Okay Gwen and Kevin, you two stop with the prank now…" Ben said, hoping to hear Kevin's laugh but instead he heard a loud purr in his ear and had already guessed who it was. "T-Tala…?" Ben only heard the purr once again as an answer. Ben instinctively went for the omnitrix but was tackled down to his bed. The force of the tackle dazed him slightly, as the figure that had tackled Ben quickly swung it's leg around Ben's waist and straddled his him. Ben quickly shook off his daze and focused his eye on the figure before him. Ben let his eye's adjusted to the darkness before the figure took a shape he knew all to well. It was Tala.

Ben noticed her eye's were shut tightly and he felt something grinding against his groin. "T-Tala what are yo-mmm!" Ben was cut from talking as Tala had crashed her lips against Ben's with a hunger, grinding heavily against his groin causing him to groan as they kissed. Finally Tala had pulled away, gasping for air and from pleasure, while Ben laid back on the bed panting heavily. "Oh Beeeeeen~. I want you, need you in me~. Give me a good fucking, my mate~." Tala cooed as she grinded much harder against Ben's groin causing Ben to groan loudly. Ben inwardly cursed himself as he slid his hand to Tala's waist, stopping her from grinding against his groin. "…Well how can I say no to you, my Tala." His hormones had taken control of his mind and body and with that said the Omnitrix dial popped up and scanned both Ben and Tala. "Cross Species mating in attempt, engaging Cross Species mating assistance."

The Omnitrix's dial popped back down into its original position and back up and quickly scanned Ben with a white beam, then just as quickly drew the dial back. Ben felt a dramatic change in his DNA from being scanned, it felt similar to when he transformed into an alien but this time his body stayed mostly the same, nothing was changed but his DNA and a certain part of his anatomy Tala only smirked as she slipped off her top and shorts in a quick almost single movement, revealing her dark purple lace bra and matching thong. Ben in the mean while slipped off his shirt, pants, shoes and socks, leaving his boxers on to contain his raging erection.

Tala quickly took notice of the large tent Ben's shaft was pitching and slipped her hand into his boxers, bushing her hand against his shaft teasingly. Ben groans lowly, giving into his lust and bodies will, loosing all self restraint. Ben slid his hands up Tala's body till they gripped her ample breasts in both of his palms and squeezed lightly. This got a reaction out of Tala, as she moaned and gripped Ben's hardened shaft in his boxers causing Ben to moan lightly. "Oh~! Someone is loving the attention he's getting from me~." Tala said as she quickly pulled Ben's shaft out of his boxers and stroked it lightly.

Ben groaned at Tala's actions and slide his hands to Tala's back and quickly unhooked her bra, letting it fall onto the bed. Ben slipped his hands back to her breasts and squeezed them, thinking he could do more then just squeeze Tala'a breasts, Ben got as close as possible to her breasts and latched his lips onto one while massaging the other. Tala moaned lightly into Ben's ear, pushing her breasts into mouth and hand. Tala stroked Ben's shaft a little while longer before pulling his head away from her breast and sliding down his body, till she was eye level with Ben's shaft. Licking her lips, Tala stared down Ben's erect shaft before wrapping her hand around it and inched her lips closer to its tip. Ben gasped as he felt Tala's lips suddenly wrap themselves around his shaft, and her tongue rub the underside of his shaft. Keeping this motion going, Tala lowered her head taking as much of Ben's shaft as she could before pull off and going down again, causing the bearer of the omnitrix to gasp as Tala bobbed her head up and down. Ben moaned as she bobbed her head on his cock and soon he felt himself about to reach his limit. Tala could tell by the look on Ben's face he was about cum and pulled off of his shaft with a seductive evil smile.

"No no Ben. You don't cum in there… You cum in here.~" In a quick move Tala had slipped off her lace panties and straddled Ben once again, rubbing her wet snatch against his cock. Ben couldn't help but groan and laid his hands on her hips, stopping her from moving her hips. "Tala…I don't think you need to tease me any more than you already have for the past few weeks." Tala just smirked once again and pulled Ben's hands off of her hips and placed them above his head, once again grinding against Ben's shaft. After five long minutes of teasing Ben, Tala finally decided that Ben had suffered enough. "Now Ben~. Let's sheath this long sword of yours~." Tala raised herself above Ben's cock before slowly sliding down on it. Both Ben and Tala moaned as Ben's shaft slowly pierced Tala. Tala continued to lower herself down before stopping feeling Ben at her hymen. Ben had knew why Tala had stopped and stared into her bright red eyes. "Are you sure your ready for this, Tala?" "…I've waited long enough for you and I can't wait any longer. So yes I am ready."

Ben could only nod at Tala's response and suddenly thrust into her, breaking through her hymen and causing Tala to gasp at the sudden thrust. Ben then stopped moving letting Tala get used to the pain that came with breaking her hymen but instead Ben had gotten the opposite reaction. Tala was moaning instead of crying or gasping in pain like Ben had though she would, she was moaning in pleasure as she started to bounce on Ben's shaft feeling him push right through her cervix and push against the roof of her womb, as she bounced over and over in Ben lap. Tala was amazed at the shear length and width of her mates shaft, it seemed no matter how many times she thrust down on it, she couldn't stuff the last few inches into her.

While Tala's actions surprised Ben, it was only lasted for a few seconds before his shock finally disappeared and became pleasure. For what seemed like forever, but in truth was about thirty minutes maybe an hour, both Ben and Tala had began to reached their limits. "AHHHH! MORE! MORE! GO FASTER, HARDER, MY LOVE!" Tala yelled. Ben obeyed her wishes and gave her what she asked for. Thrusting faster and harder into her snatch causing her to yell out in pleasure, slamming her hips down to meet Ben's own thrusts. Forcing the last of Ben cock into her snatching, creating a small bulge appear on her abdomen as her snatch tightened and came on Ben's shaft. This cause Ben to moan and cum deep into Tala's tight snatch, painting her womb walls completely white and inflating her stomach slightly with his seed.

They continued this for hours, going several more rounds and different positions before they ended up back in the same position as they started. Moaning in pleasure, at the end of the last round, Tala's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell onto Ben, her head laying on his chest with a blissful smile on her face. Tala looked up to her mate and kissed him, but this kiss was not a lust filled one, no this one was gentle and sweet.

As she did this Tala's hips began to slowly move on Ben's shaft, which was still amazingly rock hard, moving gracefully not lust driven. Ben felt what Tala was doing as she kissed him and slowly thrusts into her snatch meeting her hips half way. The was a different for a sex. This was not a lust drive one or a desire to mate to fill a hole, no this was the love making of the two lovers. The earlier rounds had drained most of Ben and Tala's stamina but they could still last for another few minutes. Ben and Tala's thrusts began to pick up in speed slowly, both moaning in pleasure. Shortly it was cut short by a loud moan from Tala as her juices sprayed all over Ben's shaft for the eight time tonight and her snatch tightened. Ben gave a loud grunt as he came inside of her and filled her womb to the brim. The two lovers panted for air as they looked into each others eyes, before wrapping each other in their arms as they drifted off to sleep.

There was only on thing on both their mind. _'I love my mate.' _The next morning Ben awoke to the sight of Tala naked in his arms on his bed but he didn't seem to dislike it. As Ben got out of bed he heard Tala moan and whimper for the loss of being wrapped up in her mates arms. Ben smiled and kissed her forehead, calming her whimpers and waking her up in the process. As Tala opened her eyes slowly she looked up to see her mate staring at her with a smile on his face, causing her to smile as well. They both got dressed after going to the bathroom to take a shower and made their way to the kitchen only for Ben to feel a cold chill go up his spine as he neared the kitchen.

He payed it no mind as he finally enter the kitchen only to find his mother and father sitting at the table. While his father was crying, shedding tears of joy for his son becoming a man, his mother had a smile that was very much to sweet and he knew that smile spelled trouble for ever it was directed at, and Ben could tell this smile was directed at him. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Sit. Now." He heard his mother state in a very sweet voice that scared him to his bones. On that day the entire town of Bellwood felt the urge to prepare a ceremony for Ben Tennyson for he was about to deal with the most embarrassing talk of his life.

**Annnnd cut. On a good day we're moving on. **

**Ben: I freaking hate you so much right now.**

**Oh quit whining I gave you someone who was alot better then Kai. What did you want Kai to treat you like a dog.**

**Ben: S-Shut up! She said she was sorry.**

**Bull. Shit. **

**Tala: I agree. Besides my mate why would you want her when you could have me~.**

**Ben: Stay away from me you succubus. I can't even feel my crotch after what we did. **

**Tala: And I got just the solution. **

**Third room, down the hall to the left please. And Wash the sheets! Damn horn dog kids. **

**Oh well see you all next chapter. **


End file.
